Grakata
The Grakata is a Grineer submachine gun used by Grineer Lancers and Commanders, capable of unloading a quick barrage of bullets upon enemies. Despite having low amounts of damage, the Grakata carries a large amount of critical chance, damage, and status chance. Coupled with its high rate of fire, the Grakata is able to inflict a large amount of status chance and a deceiving amount of damage in short periods of time, at the cost of being extremely ammo inefficient. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals mostly damage. Advantages: *High accuracy. *High rate of fire. *High status chance. *High crit chance and crit damage. *Maximum ammunition pool of 750 without mods. Disadvantages: *Inefficient ammo economy without a critical-focused or a status-focused build. *High recoil makes it difficult to shoot down enemies beyond medium range. *Second lowest damage per bullet of any primary weapon. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Holding the trigger down and spraying bullets is not recommended, as the strong recoil of the weapon can easily waste of a lot of ammo. Firing short bursts helps to increase your accuracy. Aim low when firing longer bursts to compensate for recoil. *If you're leveling the weapon and running low on ammo, remember that weapons gain experience for assists as well, so one can damage an enemy with just one shot and then finish him with other weapon (Melee is recommended to avoid the switch time). *Using Rifle Ammo Mutation can also help to recover ammo lost due to the weapon's habit of burning through ammo quickly. Alternatively, use Rifle Scavenger or Team Ammo Restores. *There are various mods you can use to counteract the Grakata's high recoil. **Stabilizer is recommended as it reduces the recoil without compromising its fire rate. **Critical Delay can be used as an alternative as the increased critical chance brings higher damage output and the lower fire rate decreases the recoil. However, this will lower overall DPS. *Heavy Caliber is a good choice for the Grakata, as the weapon's deceptively high accuracy mitigates the accuracy penalty generated by the mod, reducing the overall bullet spread. *The Grakata will benefit the most from Hammer Shot, as the weapon has a very high status chance compared to most fast-firing primaries. It will also receive a decent critical damage boost. *Due to its high status chance and incredibly high firing speed, Grakata is able to proc many status debuffs rapidly. **Although a large portion of procs will be physical-damage based, Grakata is still easily capable of causing all possible debuffs in a single burst. **Area-of-effect procs such as Gas and Electric damage are effective at all levels. Electric can also be used to stun targets. ***The Gas & Electric combination can be remarkably effective against thick swarms of lower level light Infested. **Grakata is ideal for rapidly stacking Corrosive effects to quickly strip higher level enemies of their thick armor, or for using Radiation for crowd control. **To significantly decrease time-to-kill for higher level content, the Viral or Magnetic elemental procs are recommended, to instantly reduce an enemy's health significantly. **Note that besides Corrosive, most procs do not stack, which can still severely limit Grakata's effectiveness. Notes *The Grakata was released on April 19, 2013 with Update 7.8.0. *This weapon is treated as a low-end Soma, trading out critical chance and damage in exchange for a greater status chance, rate of fire and slightly more damage. it also does not require a spin-up period to fire at full speed. *Due to its inefficient ammo economy, one can find themselves running out of ammo very quickly. *With a fully ranked Ammo Drum the Grakata can hold up to 1,035 rounds, magazine included. * As of Update 13.2.0 the Grakata blueprint can be acquired as a Tier 2 login reward. Trivia * The magazine is the round ball on the bottom of the trigger handle, as opposed to the much more promising looking box on the front end of the barrel. This is similar to some SMGs that have the magazine inside the trigger grip such as the Mac-11. ** The spherical magazine suggests that Grakata uses a very small-caliber and helical layout. ** The large box assembly may be a gas block, suggesting the Grakata uses the gas operated method of auto-loading. * Grakata's basic fire rate of 20 rounds/sec equates to 1,200rpm, similar to that of the fastest available submachine guns today. * Shares the same reload animation and sound as the Ignis, probably because they both share the same basic model. The reload sound does not seem to fit the Grakata however, as it sounds as if a tank of gas or fuel is being replaced rather than a magazine of bullets. ** Along with the Ignis, the Grakata has four visible lines of text on various parts of the gun. The ones marked by a red Grineer symbol translate to "Want to know" (close to the trigger) and "Grineer" (closest to the muzzle), while the other two lines of text are just random letters, numbers and symbols. Media Grakata.jpg Warframe 2013-07-21 06-38-56-58.jpg Grakata3.png Grataka desert skin.png|Grakata Desert Skin grakatadarthmufin.png Grakata Colour Customization.png|Grakata Colour Customization Let's Build Warframe - 6 Forma Grakata Build Warframe Grakata 2.0 - Lets Talk Status! Warframe GRAKATA Build Guide See also *Lancers, the Grineer units that use this weapon. *Commanders, the Grineer heavy units that use this weapon. de:Grakata Category:Rifles Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Weapons